My New Life
by warrioraddict8
Summary: When Kyler gets sent to Forks to live with her grandma, she thinks it'll be like any place else. But, she's wrong; very. When she finds out that she's turning into a werewolf, how will she react? Read more to find out.
1. Introduction

Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but this chapter has nothing to do with Twilight, yet, so, yeah

Gah. Another long day by myself. Why don't I just, like, shop or something... I don't know. I don't know anyone in this damned town, even though it's so small! I bet I'll meet some people tomorrow, Monday, my first day of school... Oh well, but hopefully I do, I need someone to hang out with. These white walls feel like prison bars locking me in. I went downstairs, seeing my truck outside the window. It was jet black; sort of small, but it fit me... Perfectly well.

I plugged the key into the ignition, and before I know it, I was halfway to Seattle. Wow, was I going fast! I slowed down about twenty-five miles per hour, and sat there, smug. My speed was perfectly fine now, from about eighty-five back down to sixty. I was going the speed limit now, but it sure did seem slow. Then, I finally arrived at Seattle, after my massively slowed car speed.

I came up to the mall, a pretty big mall, with many signs and billboards around it, ads for restaurants and stores located inside. I parked my truck in the closest spot I could find, hopping out, while slipping my wallet into my pocket. If you looked, you could see a faint rectangular shape bulging slightly out of the pocket of my grey straight-legged jeans. I zipped up my black and white, skin-tight, checkered and striped jacket, hiding my grey thin material shirt. It was a bit chilly outside, and it was overcast, looking like it would rain soon.

I soon walked into the mall, seeing a nice-looking restaurant, deciding I'd probably eat there later. It was only ten thirty; I'd left at around nine. I wondered why I got up so early, but I couldn't think of a reason. Oh well. It was nice, and the mall wasn't too crowded yet. A nice shopping time. I strode into the sunglasses store—I was surprised they even had one here, with all the overcast days—and looked around. I didn't know why I was even going to buy a pair, if I was living going to be living with my grandma back in Forks, it was hardly ever sunny there. Oh well. Again. I picked out a cool pair; black with dark reflective lenses.

By then, it was almost twelve—yes, I take a long time shopping, even for just sunglasses—and I was getting pretty hungry. I went back to that restaurant that I saw when I walked in, and I saw that it was an Olive Garden. Gah, I didn't even notice that, I love that place! I went in, already knowing what I was going to get. A shrimp scampi, boy did I love those.

"Table for one, please" I told the uniformed lady at the counter, and she quickly showed me to a table that could fit two people. They probably didn't have a one-person table, it was a bit odd. She handed me a menu, and asked me what I wanted to drink, and I replied quickly, I felt parched,

"Coke, please, and can I go ahead and order?"—She nodded—"Thanks, I'll have a shrimp scampi." She smiled, and quickly came back with my Coke. "Thanks"—the lady nodded.

I had half of my Coke gone before she came back with my food.

"Mmmm, that looks delicious!" I said, and she smiled at that, saying thanks. It was practically gone in ten minutes, it was so good. I finished it quickly, chugging he rest of my Coke, and waved at my server. She handed me the bill, I counted out the correct amount of money from my wallet, tipping her five bucks.

I got up from my seat, and headed toward the rest of the mall, the way I hadn't been yet. I had one bag so far, a small on at least, carrying my sunglasses. I felt my wallet, freshly stocked, poking me slightly, seeming to remind me to buy some warmer clothes, since all I have are winter Florida clothes, which would probably, maybe, be worn on the warmest days here.

I walked into the next store I saw, Pac Sun, standing for Pacific Sunrise. I always shopped here, back in Florida, but I didn't know what to expect as I walked in, definitely not short sleeved shirts and tank tops, though. There were, like, four workers there, all helping other people find things. I went to the nearest rack, the cute jackets catching my eye. I only had the jacket I was wearing, so I needed a few more. There was a bright pink and green jacket on the lowest rack; yeah right. A dark grey jacket on the next, Element sketched in black lettering that looked scraped into it; now that was more my type. I scanned over the other ones, a black and red one also catching my eye. I tried on the grey one first, and it felt awesome. I grabbed the black and red one, slipping my arms into the holes, and zipping it up. It was very snug in there; I'd wear it on colder days. I hung the hangers back up on the racks, carrying the jackets over to a shelve with shirts on it. I picked out a few shirts, and a few pairs of jeans, carrying my load to the checkout table.

The lady added up to get the total, and I pulled out the cash to pay for it. As I was walking out, a girl that looked about my age came up to me. She was really pretty: dark brown straight hair, green eyes, and fair skin, looking a bit like me.

"Hey, I'm Rory. Are you going to school in Forks? Just a thought, you look like a girl that I've seen a few times." Does she know who I am? I sure don't know who she is.

"Hi, I'm Kyler. And, yes, I'm going to school in Forks tomorrow. Why? Do you go there? And, if you've seen a black truck in front of a two-story white house, that was me that you saw." She smiled widely.

"Yeah, I do go to school there! Oh, yeah, that must've been you. Oh, oh, don't think I'm stalking you or something, haha, I just live by you… Sort of, haha." She carried on the conversation. At least I was meeting someone that was nice, and that I'll see tomorrow.

We stopped talking, and I left, feeling for my car. It was around five, so I decided that when I got home, I would take a quick hike through the forest in front of my house. I got home soon after, hanging my new clothes on hangers in my closet. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, intending to write my grandma a note, telling her that I was going hiking. I scrawled it out on the notebook paper, finding a pen on the kitchen table.

**Grandma, **

**I'm gonna go hiking for a while, and I'll probably get back at around seven or eight. **

**See ya' later, Kyler**

She's not an old, eighty-year-old granny, like most people would think. I'm sixteen, my mom's thirty-five, and my grandma's, like, fifty-something. She's still pretty young, if you ask me. And, she keeps up well with the 'hip' stuff.

I changed into some hiking boots I'd gotten in Florida, a pair of older jeans, and a tee-shirt. I tacked the note on the bulletin board in front of the door, leaving with a small backpack of water. I walked along the trail for a while, and then veered off it, knowing I'd be able to find my way back. I'm a pretty good tracker, not to brag, though.

The trees were all just so green. Everything was green; the leaves on the trees, the tree trunks, the ground, everything I could see. I hiked farther uphill, and I came to a strongly-blocked line of trees. I managed to finally get through the tangles, and stepped into the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my entire life. It was almost a perfect circle of thick trees, and the grass was short, though it wasn't or hadn't been mowed.

It was perfect.

I looked at my watch, seeing it was almost seven, already. I hiked back, ending up at my house at 8:30. My grandma didn't care, though; she was busy watching a soap opera.

"Hey, Grandma" She was 'hip' enough for me to use 'hey' on her.

"Hi, Kyler, did you go shopping today, like you said?" She asked.

"Yeah, and my hike was good, too."

"Oh, well that's great!" She replied, smiling at me. I returned the smile, and marched up the stairs, thinking about the strange circular and beautiful clearing.

It was getting late by now, so I pulled back my bedspread, shutting down my laptop at the same time. I nestled into my pillow, and sleep took me over soon. I had a great, dreamless night.


	2. First Beach

Chapter Three - The Test

Chapter Two – First Beach

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of its characters – Even though I wish I did

It's a new day. It's Monday. It's my first day of school in Forks, that's what it is.

I got up, heading straight toward the kitchen. I grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts from the cupboard, popping a pair of them in the toaster. When the hopped up, I grabbed them swiftly, and ate them just as fast. I headed back up toward the bathroom after chugging a glass of Sunny D. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and dressed. I picked out one of the pairs of jeans I bought yesterday, the light blue ones, a light purply-blue shirt with Element on it in a dark grey, and the dark grey jacket I'd bought yesterday, also.

I raced down the stairs, backpack in hand. It was black and grey checkered and not bulky at all. Only a few things would fit in there, but that was fine, I only had a few things. I jumped in my truck, the overcast day making it seem darker than black, if that was possible.

I was at the school before I knew it, heading for the principle's office. My grandma said something about getting a slip, so I guess that must mean it's there. I walked in, heading straight for the lady in the back of the room.

"Uh. Hello. I'm Kyler" I said, hoping she'd give me the slip and get it over with.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Kyler. Here's your slip. . . Just get it signed by all of your teachers, okay?" That wasn't going to be that hard.

"Okay, bring it back after today?" She nodded, and I left. I studied the map, figuring where my classes were, and stuffed it into my pocket.

I drove closer to the building that had a big 'C' stenciled on the front, and headed in. I was a bit early, but there were already a bunch of cars there, so what's the difference. I opened the door to my first class, and it looked like half the class was already sitting. I headed up to the teacher, Mr. Weaver, the algebra three teacher, and handed him the slip from my pocket. He initialed it, and told everyone quickly what my name was. I was glad he didn't make me tell about myself or something, that wouldn't have been cool. Not the least bit.

I sat on the last desk, basically the only open spot besides the 'teacher's-pet' spot right in front of the teacher's desk. There was a pretty cute guy to my right, a seat away, and a girl on my left, when everyone had gotten there and the bell had rung. Mr. Weaver mainly just went over some of the stuff from the year before, reviewing some easier stuff. When I got up, the boy that was on my right walked over to me.

"Hey, Kyler, I'm Draven." I smiled, replying with,

"Oh, hi Draven…" He fingered something in his pocket.

"You wanna see if we have any classes together?" I nodded, still smiling. We checked our schedules together, and we had five out of seven classes together; math (Mr. Weaver), writing (Mr. Salcinez), reading (Mrs. Wakefeild), and science (Mrs. Ondreaeas).

"See you in writing!" He called casually as he left.

I took one last look at my schedule before sticking it back in my pocket. First- math, Mr. Weaver. Second- history, Coach Barker. Third- writing, Mr. Salcinez. Fourth- Mrs. Wakefeild, reading. Fifth- band, Mr. Hamelrite. Sixth- athletics, Coach Searcy. Seventh- science, Mrs. Ondreas.

I walked to the next building in the row, a 'B' stenciled on the front, the same thick black lettering as the C, and walked inside. I stepped into the class, and gave the slip to him. All my other classes, up 'till lunch were fine.

In the cafeteria, most everyone was already sitting with someone else. I saw Draven, and he saw me at the same time, waving me over. I went over there with a Coke and a bag of chips, not feeling very hungry. I sat in front of Draven, and he introduced me to some of his friends.

When lunch was over, I went to my other classes, and, in seventh period, science, that girl Rory was there. An open spot was beside her, so I took it quickly, another guy looking like he was going to sit there.

"Hi, uh, Rory, right?" I asked her politely.

"Yes, and you're Kyler?" She asked, and I nodded.

"That sucks that we only have seventh together, right!?" I nodded in answer to her question following with a roll of my eyes.

Science passed by fast, and soon enough, I was out the door and in my truck. I took the slip with all my teacher's signatures to the office, then left. I drove home quickly, going over the speed limit. But, it was only around five miles per hour higher, so I wasn't being that bad. I got home, and sat on my bed. I didn't have any homework today, and I had taken the slip to the office. I didn't have anything else to do.

Then, it hit me. There was a nice beach close by, so I'd go and hang out there. It's called First Beach, I think, and it's on that reservation. I had heard some people talking about it, and it sounded like they said Quilliutes, but I couldn't be sure. I went downstairs again, hopped in my truck and drove down there.

I parked my truck in the lot, and headed down toward the beach. I headed toward a driftwood tree, sitting on one of the odd-shaped branches. I closed my eyes, thinking about what I could do here, as the crisp and salty air blew my hair slightly. When I opened my eyes, a guy-tall, skinny, black hair, and dark skinned-was in front of me. I jumped slightly, and he said,

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you…" He smiled, and I returned it.

"So, uh, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Embry, and that's Jacob and Quil." He pointed to my right side, and I turned, only to see two other guys with cropped hair, looking like Embry. They, too, seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hi…" I said, and they both replied with the same thing, a simple 'hi' like mine. Jacob and Quil whispered something behind me, and I looked back to see them leaving. I turned back around, and Embry was sitting beside me, on a branch lower to the ground.

"Do you live here?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Do you live in Forks?" he asked, and I nodded. I smiled at him. I didn't really notice, but he was taking quite an interest in me. I seemed drawn to him, though, too. After we talked for a while, I looked at my watch, and it was already getting late… Oh well, my grandma wouldn't really care, unless I got home at, like, three in the morning or something.

"So… This may sound weird, but do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. I giggled, and replied.

"No, Embry, I don't at this moment." I smiled again, and we laughed.

"Dang! It's getting late, and I need to go… See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, and I stood up, walking toward my truck. When I got in my truck, I waved good-bye, and saw he was waving, too.

I got home, and I ran up to my room, waving briefly to my grandma when I entered. I readied for bed, and, after I layed down, I fell right asleep.


	3. Changes

Chapter Three - The Test

Chapter Three –

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, blah, blah.

School went by quickly, and lunch was the only thing that stuck out much as I drove to the Quileute reservation.

- - -

I walked into the cafeteria, buying a piece of pizza and a Sprite, sitting at my usual place. I sat, and looked around at the other tables in the caf., noticing a group of beautiful people who looked more like angels than humans. The all just stared down at their food, not touching it or talking to each other. I ignored them and went on, turning back to my group of so-called 'friends'.

"Uhh. Hey Kyler." Draven said as he sat on my right side.

"Oh, hey Draven" I replied, a smile lifting the corners of my lips upward.

"What're you doing today after school?" He asked.

"I'm just going up to the reservation, I love the beach there, and it's amazing. It's so beautiful, and I can think about everything so peacefully when I'm there alone." I added in 'alone' at the end, so maybe he wouldn't ask me to go with him, or just 'mysteriously' show up there.

"Oh…" He frowned, and I could tell he was going to 'ask me out'. He was taking quite an interest in me, even though I sort of had a guy-friend, who could turn into something more…

- - -

Before I knew it, I was at First Beach. I got out of my truck, and Embry was waiting there for me. Jacob and Quil were off to the side, sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Embry! ... And Jake and Quil!" I waved at all three of them. It was like I'd known them all my life already; they were just so easy to hang out with and get along with.

"Hi, Kyler!" They called in unison.

I walked over to them, and Embry wrapped his arm around me, quickly dropping it, in a half-hug. His arm was hot—not in that way—as in heat or temperature. Jacob and Quil ran into the forest with in-human-like speed, and I looked at Embry questioningly.

He answered with a question, "Would you like to come and see? It's going to happen to you soon enough…" He muttered the last part, 'It's going to happen to you soon enough…' to himself, but I managed to understand it.

One of my eyebrows lifted, but soon lowered, and I answered, "Okay, I'll go…" Even though I didn't know what was about to happen, I didn't refuse; I was curious.

Embry picked me up, cradling me against his chest with one hand, running, again in-humanly and smooth, into the forest behind Jake and Quil. I rested my head against his chest, and before I knew it, he was setting me down.

"I don't know how, but it'll happen, all right…" An older guy was saying to Jake and Quil, who seemed to have just asked him a question.

"That's weird, Sam, really weird…" The pair trailed off, looking deep in thought. A few other guys were there, so I stayed by Embry's side. He walked over to Sam, Jake, and Quil, and they looked at me with a weird expression, something like awe, but different.

"I guess we need to explain everything to her, if she's changing to one of us soon…" Sam said to the guys, "Embry, you and Jake can explain to her about it."

What? Changing into one of them? What are they going to explain to me?

Embry sighed, "I might as well straight-out tell you; everyone here is a werewolf, except for you." I looked at him with alarm and disbelief. "That's why we're all so warm, we're one-oh-eight to one-oh-nine degrees, it's a werewolf thing." When he said this, they both touched me to prove it to me. Now I just had disbelief on my face, no alarm now. Then, Embry said, "Look, I'll be right back…" And he ran into the forest.

I looked at Jake, but his face gave nothing away as he stared into the forest where Embry disappeared. I turned around, and peered into the forest, not seeing anything yet.

Then, a dark shape, the size of a horse, walked out into the clearing. As it neared, I could tell it was a wolf. It was grey with darker gray spots down its back, and had dark brown-black eyes. It was, no matter how hard it was to believe, Embry, as a wolf; a werewolf. I shuddered.

"Wait a sec, can we back up real fast? 'If she's changing into one of us soon'? What's that supposed to mean?!" I questioned, and sighed loudly.

"Uhh… You're going to turn into a werewolf soon…" Jake whispered, and my eyes widened.

"How?" I asked quietly, questioningly.

"We have no earthly idea." Sam answered, and I sighed.

"So are y'all going to tell me about everything? I guess I have no choice." I replied, figuring I should just listen and trust them.

Embry had gone back into the brush, and was just appearing again, human this time.

"Well, we'll start with the basic stuff…" Was the first thing that Sam said. He explained about aging; they didn't age. Quil had said some things about our speed. Jake said a few things about how you need to keep your hair cropped unless you want your wolf self to have extremely long hair. Then, Embry started explaining about imprinting.

"It's hard to explain. When you first notice the person you're meant to be with, you feel it, like that person's the only thing that's holding you on the Earth. They mean everything to you." He said. I understood it, though it was weird.

I had to ask this question next: "When am I turning into a werewolf? And, how do y'all know? …" I just had to ask.

"We have a great sense of smell, and when Jacob, Quil and I met you first, we knew you'd be phasing some time… Thank goodness no one has made you mad enough yet." Embry answered.

"So I'll 'phase' into a horse-sized wolf when I get really mad? And what about color? What color will I be in my wolf form?" I asked them, and I settled for the answer of anyone there.

"Yep, that's what happens…" Quil started, and Embry finished.

"You don't know what color you'll be until it happens…"

"So, do you want me to get mad? Or do I try not to get mad?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to turn into a wolf the size of a horse.

"It doesn't matter. When you're ready. I mean, I could make you phase right now if I wanted." Jake said, smirking at the last part.

"Oh yeah? And how would you do that?" I asked.

"Would you like to turn into a big wolf?" He replied.

"Yes. I do. Now tell me what you're gonna say."

"I don't know…"

"Do it, Jake!"

"Well…"

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled at him, wishing I would've known his middle name.

"Hmmm… I don't know…"

"Tell. Me. Now." I managed a normal volume, but my arms were shaking, my hands in fists. I was getting mad at Jacob now.

"Hmmm…"

"UHHHH!" I yelled, and my body started shaking.

"I'd go in the trees and unclothe if I were you…"

I took his advice, and ran into the woods, stripping. My body shivered, and I seemed to explode. Then, I was suddenly running on all fours.

'_Woah, this is weird!' _I thought.

'_You get used to it.' _Answered… EMBRY? How was he in my head?!

'_Embry!?'_

'_Oh, yeah, forgot to say that we can hear each other's thoughts while we're in wolf form…'_

'_What!' _It wasn't really a question.

'_Yep.' _I could almost hear the smile in Jacob's… Thought.

'_Hey, slow down, let us see what color you are!' _Embry thought, and I slowed to a stop.

Then, the Embry-wolf and a russet wolf, probably Jake, came from the trees. Their jaws dropped.

'_Do I like not have fur or something?! Shut your stinkin' mouths!' _I thought, and knew they heard me. Wait. What color was I? I looked into their thoughts to see a beautiful silver wolf with icy blue eyes in front of them. That was me. Wow.

'_You're so…' _Jake cut off, searching through words mentally to put in the spot.

'_Beautiful. Glorious. Amazing.' _Embry suggested.

'_Embry!'_ I thought. I was careful not to think of anything more. His amused smile lit up his face.

'_Well, I'm not lying. You really are; silver's really rare for a werewolf,' _Embry exclaimed.

He watched as I ran back to the spot where I had dropped my clothes before I phased. When I was done phasing, I slipped back into my purple shirt, and faded blue jeans. I walked out of the dense forest, and the others trailed after me.

"Well, did you like your first phase?" Jacob questioned. His amused smile showed me that he thought I was scared to death of this form. I was going to prove him _soo _wrong.

"Actually, yes I did," I enjoyed the disappointed look Jake's face turned upside down to.

"And, I can't wait to do it again," I added, only to make him more disappointed. His face turned unreadable as he strode toward the water's edge.

His face was serious as he added, "You really think this is all fun and games? It's not. It's serious matters."

My eyebrow rose slightly, and Jake frowned.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, trying to get him angry.

"Uhg." He grumbled, shaking, and then I heard two steps change to four after a soft 'explosion'.

I ran into the forest, phasing in mid-stride after slipping my clothes off. I caught up to Jake quickly. His russet fur was zipping forward, but I raced after him, leaping. I landed on his back, and held on tightly. He had to stop from the extra weight, and I swayed, making him fall. In the same second he was falling, I jumped off of him, landing on all fours.

I laughed, and thought, _'I think that was pretty funny, even if this pack stuff _isn't _all fun and games.'_

Jake snarled, but it was a playful snarl, not a menacing or threatening one. I growled back playfully, and leaped on his back again.

'_What are y'all doing?' _I just noticed the grey figure of Embry behind the trees, watching us.

'_Pshh, we're playing, stupid.' _Jake thought toward the Embry-wolf, who snarled and tackled him.

A sigh rose from the trees, and a jet black wolf stepped out. We all turned our heads toward Sam, the alpha. We all scattered, heading to where we left our clothes.

Then, right after I slipped my clothing materials back on, a menacing growl erupted behind me. It was no werewolf growl, only a cruel beast, or so I thought, could've made the menacing sound.


	4. Roxie, Cullens, and Even More Changes

Chapter Three - The Test

Chapter Four – Roxxie and the Cullens

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

"Vampire!" I yelled, before slipping my clothes back off. Again.

'_Guys, there's a vampire!' _I howled as I thought it.

'_I smell it. Get away from it, Kyler. Now.' _Embry thought.

Of course it was Embry, everyone else would want me to turn around and fight it. Embry was very protective of me, and I didn't exactly know why.

Embry sighed, and I saw trees zipping by when I looked into his thoughts.

I ran forwards, and turned when he appeared from the trees with Sam, Seth, Quil, and Jake: the whole pack. I saw the vampire for the first time. It was a really beautiful being, like the Cullen's, who I figured out were vampires after that today at lunch. She had bright crimson eyes, and I couldn't quite look away from them. But, when I did, I noticed her strawberry blonde hair and pale white skin.

I growled, not quite knowing that I did it, or why: it was just a reaction to the smell and beauty, I guess. Then, the vampire stopped. Why? I heard the same question in all of my pack member's heads.

Then, the creature, my enemy, spoke. Her voice sounded like bells, almost, a bit like Alice's: only a bit rougher, and she sounded angry, though she looked just fine, happy maybe.

"Please stop. I don't know what I am. I need help. I'm all beautiful and smart and fast and. And. GAH! Please help!" She begged.

How could we ignore it? I don't really know.

'_We could show her to the Cullens' _I suggested.

'_Yeah, and risk her killing us?' _Jake asked.

'_Jake, stop overreacting: Look at her. Does she look like she wants to kill us? She's just wrinkling her nose, and, look, she's, like, smiling. She doesn't look evil or mad to me.' _Seth stated his opinion. His _long _opinion.

'_How about we vote? I say we take her to Carlisle.' _I thought, hoping they'd agree.

'_Yep. Me to, I agree with Kyler.' _It was Seth: I already knew he would agree.

'_Sounds good… Sam?' _Quil asked the alpha.

'_Whatever, fine.'_ Jake replied.

'_Yes, we'll take her to the Cullens.' _It was Sam, the alpha, now, so that's what we would do. There was no ignoring Sam, unless you wanted to be out of the pack or punished.

'_Kyler, don't get hurt. Please.' _Embry, of course.

I whirled around, heading straight for the forest. I slipped my clothes on after phasing back, and headed for the vampire. I stood firm in front of the beautiful creature.

"Hello. May I ask your name?" I asked the vampire.

"Oh, yes. My name's Roxxanne… I mean, Roxxie." Her voice was the same as before, and it looked like she was trying really hard not to eat me.

"And, are you a nomad vampire?"

"I'm a vampire?!" she hissed under her breath.

"You must be a newborn…" I started.

"Would you like to try to make yourself good, and not drink human blood?" I asked.

She nodded, and I waved her toward me. She was taking short strides, and I thought she was doing that just to stay a long enough distance away.

We ran most of the way to the Cullens' house, and when we arrived, Edward was waiting outside with wide eyes.

"And who is this? I'm Edward." He asked, probably already knowing she was a vampire.

"This is Roxxie." Roxxie smiled flirtatiously.

Edward seemed to ignore her flirty manner, and walked toward her. She smiled wider, and her tongue danced between her teeth. It looked like she just wanted to kiss him, without even knowing him.

"Yes, yes..." Edward spoke, shaking her hand. Carslile poked his head out from the huge white mansion, and was there in a heartbeet, maybe less time than even that.

"Hello, Roxxie, I'm Carslile." Carslile said, also shaking her hand.

Edward smiled at us, the werewolfs, and said, "I guess we can take it from here."

**.. Roxxie's point of view ..**

We arrived at the huge mansion, and a beautiful seventeen-year-old-looking male vampire was sitting on the porch step, wide eyed.

"And who is this? I'm Edward." He aimed his words toward me.

"This is Roxxie" I answered, flirtatiously, and smiled brightly.

He didn't seem to notice my attempt at flirting, but he appeared in front of me in a second. He shook my hand, and said, "Yes, yes." I guess it's just some weird vampire thing... Oh well.

Then, another beautiful man looked out of the house, coming to shake my hand also.

"Hello, Roxxie, I'm Carslile" His voice was smooth, and I immediately liked him. Well, not in a 'I want to make-out with you' way, just like an older brother that you look up to. He looked about thirty-something.

A smile tugged at the corners of 'Edward's' lips, and he said to the werewolfs, "I guess we can take it from here."

I was surprised how nice they were. And, oh, their beautiful golden eyes. I wish I had gold eyes, it'd be much prettier than crimson!

Edward looked at me with humor in his eyes, and I wondered what was so funny. Oh well.

**.. Kyler's point of view ..**

We headed back toward the forest, running. A howl rang across everything, and the pack, my pack, had many miscellaneous thoughts.

_'Was that a howl?!'_

_'No, Seth, that was a fricking penguin! Yes, it was a howl!'_ Jake always. Uhh, lightens the mood.

_'Should we take a look, Sam?' _I thought.

_'Yeah, it didn't sound like any normal wolf. It sounded like one of us...'_

We headed for the noise, and heared thrashing about the brush. Trees were getting cracked and bushes smashed from the large werewolfs paws.

_'Who is it?' _I asked and gasped at the same time as I saw the mainly-white horse-sized wolf.

The wolf wailed, and it sounded so pitiful, I could've cried.

We all phased back, attemting to calm the werewolf. Then, the strangest thing happened.

It was Rory. After she phased back to human, it was Rory. Oh. My. Gosh.

**.. Rory's point of view ..**

"Uhh, my head hurts, mom!" I wailed, thinking I would go take a walk.

"Be quiet, Rory, stop complaining! Just take an advil or something." She replied.

Okay, I'd take an advil, then take a walk.

I walked downstairs, and arrived in the kitchen. The high-tech, yes my family's rich, stove was on. My mom was probably cooking steak. Yes.

I ripped open the cupboard, and pulled out a small bottle labled: Advil. I popped the top of and swallowed one quickly. The bottle went back where it was, and I went outside. The forested area that was in front of my house went all the way to the Quileute Reservation, but I didn't really care about that.

I walked down the trail, and I suddenly felt very angry. I wonder why? Oh well, I'll get over it.

My limbs were shaking now. Okay, that's weird. I can't stop them. Then, before I knew it, I was running. Okay, I didn't make a conscious decision to run to the Quileute Reservation... Yeah. Oh Well.

Before I knew it, I was running on all fours. Since when did I run like a dog? I looked down, and the ground was speeding by me. I looked up, and the tops of the trees were speeding by me. I looked left and right, and the bushes and tree trunks were speeding by me.

Oh. My. Gosh. What's happening to me?

I yelled. Howled. I _was_ a dog. A huge, horse-sized dog.

Again, oh my gosh.

Then, the strangest thing happened. A bunch of wolfs, not dogs, my size came up to me. And they turned into humans! Naked humans... BUT, still humans! I calmed down, and, before I knew it, I was a naked human too! Yes!


End file.
